Twisted
by BITEme3313
Summary: it started with katherine and ended with a baby girl that she never knew
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted**

**Chapter 1 prologue**

Early Russia 1749

"Push Katrina," Mrs. Patrova said. Katrina Patrova pushed hard one last time. The wail of a baby carried out through the room. In burst Mr. Patrova. He came over and took the baby. "Papa no. Oh Papa no don't take her," Katrina screamed breathlessly. Mrs. Patrova had to hold Katrina tightly in place so she wouldn't get up.

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Present time

I got out of bed for my so called "first day of school." Rose walked in fully dressed looking at me with a smirk. "Can I help you," I snapped. "Touchy. Well you need to get ready for school, Erina," she said with her thick Scottish accent. "Pfft," I huffed, "Well I'm up for your most intrigued pleasure." Her smirk became more pronounced. She sauntered out gracefully slamming the door behind her.

Rose had been watching me ever since she turned me in 1767. She had raised me after I'd been my real family had left me as a baby. She'd told me my last name was Patrova, so I'd been stuck with it.

I checked the clock it was 6:30am. I went over to my closet and put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a silver flowing top. I went to the bathroom to fix my wavy dark chocolate hair. I put my silver hoops and my black charcoal locket on. I put my sparkly stilettos on. I slipped in my leather jacket and walked out the door. "Have a nice day at school," Rose laughed. "Oh shut up Rose," I said frowning. I grabbed my book bag by the door and went outside. I got onto my silver an black speed motorcycle. I pulled out and sped off to school.

Finally I pulled up to Mystic Falls High School. I got off and strapped my helmet onto the helmet bars. By now everyone in the front had seen me. The guys were all whistling and the girls were giving me dirty looks. I smirked and walked up to the front doors. I walked into the front office. The lady looked very tired. "Hi, I'm Erin Patrova I would like to get my schedule," I smiled sweetly. She smiled back halfheartedly. She handed me a white sheet of paper it had a A-day B-day schedule. I walked out still looking down and was bumped into by a guy. I looked up fast to come face to face with none other than Stefan Salvatore. I smiled seductively. His expression hardened into a scowl. For the longest time we stood there just staring at each other till a girl with dark skin an brown hair. I looked at her something about her was familiar but I didn't know what. "Stefan are you alright," she said worriedly. I smiled then quickly moved around him an walked out of the office without a backward glance.

I looked down at my schedule. My first class was history. Great, I thought. I walked in a room that had maps everywhere. Students were already seated. I walked in gracefully. The teacher turned around he looked around 28. I smiled. "Oh you must be Erin," he grinned "I'm Mr. Salzmann." I nodded slowly. He turned to the class "This is Erina Patrova." I looked around and spotted Stefan and the girl that was with him. I walked over and sat in and empty desk behind Stefan. He was stiff and ready to pounce. The girl looked at me worriedly. I didn't know why though. Then I looked over to see her lips mouth the name…..Katherine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I listened into there conversation the Elena had said the name Katherine. Some how that name felt familiar to me. Then she'd asked Stefan if I was related to her. **_**Related!**_** What did she mean by that. "Stefan can she really be related to Katherine? Because if she is then she might be able to help us," Elena asked. I felt Stefan glance back at me. I smirked at him. The bell rang suddenly. I got up quickly then stalked up to them. "If you insist on talking about me then try an be less obvious about it," I said icily.**

**I rushed out of the room so fast I bumped into a guy. I had to look up at him because I was only 4'11. "Oh sorry I wasn't looking," he said quickly apologizing. "Um its fine I'm just such a cluts sometimes. But hi I'm Erina Patrova, but just call me Erin," smiling I held out my hand. "I'm Matt Donavan. An your name sounds like your not from around here," he replied. I just smiled. "Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go." And with that I walked away swishing my hips. **

**My next class was English. The room happened to be on the whole other part of the building and I had 2 minutes till the bell rang. I looked around making sure there were no other people in the halls. Smiling darkly I vamp sped to English. I walked in just as the bell rang. **

**Finally lunch rolled around and I found an empty table to sit at. I sat quietly drinking out of a black bottle that held blood in it. When I looked up to see Matt scoot a chair out. I watched as he set down with his human lunch. "Why hello matt," I grinned at him devilishly. "Hey," he said smiling. Then I felt someone starring at me. I looked to my right to find a blonde glaring at me. "Whose that bitch over there looking like she's about to shank me," I asked Matt. He laughed, "Uh sorry that's just Caroline. Me and her just broke up, and she gets jealous easily when beautiful girls like you come and talk to me," He replied still trying not to laugh again. "Beautiful girls like me? Mattie are you saying I'm beautiful," I smiled sweetly. "Oh um. I uh," he started bushing. His cheeks as red as the apple on his tray. I then stood up picking up my black bottle that was now empty. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad I'm sorry," he started apologizing. "No Matt I'm not mad. But I am getting bored of school would you like to skip the ret of the day an hang around in town," I asked compelling him. He got up automatically. We walked out together and right as we walked by the dumb blonde I looped my arm around Matt's waist. **

**I led him back behind the school then I slammed his back against the wall. I roughly kissed him on the mouth. Matt's body turned from stiff to pulling me against him deepening our kiss. I then felt his hands slide up under my shirt, sliding up my back. Realizing we were at the back of the school. My eyes snapped open. Matt's mouth then started kissing my neck an sucking lightly. "Matt um can we like uh go somewhere else," I said breathlessly. Finally understanding what I was implying he looked at me. I then said, "My place," knowing that Rose wasn't going to be there I pulled out my car keys.**

**We drove back to my place to find it in flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

I watched as the flames burned my house to ashes. This reminded me of the year 1755. I was six years old.

_Flash Back_

_I watched as my home burned to the ground. I heard footsteps coming up slowly behind me. I turned to see a woman that looked very familiar. "Hello sweetheart, I'm Rose I need you to come with me," she said looking at me sadly. I just bobbed my head speechless of what i had just witnessed. _

_We walked for what seemed like forever to me. My feet were killing me then the lady named Rose looked at me. She rose her finger over her mouth signaling me to be quiet. I just stood still put a bubble in my mouth. We then walked past a house that was totally dark inside. Rose took my hand then leaned close to my ear and whispered, "When I tell you to run, I want you to run like you never have before," she then yells run. I ran as fast as I can, i heard Rose scream I looked back in time to watch a guy strike like a cobra and bit into her neck. _

_I stared at them for 10 seconds and did what any little kid would do; I screamed as loud as i could then i watched as Rose and the man covered there ears in pain. I ran quickly to Rose and grabbed Rose's hand then tried to drag her away. We got away just in time to watch the man get eaten by this wolf. _

_I thought then and there I had no family what so ever. I started crying heavily. Rose picked me up and quickly flashed away._

_All I can remember of my family is that night. I watched as every person I loved burned to death right before my eyes. I never ever went near fire again._

_End of Flash Back_

"Erina?" I looked to see Matt screaming at me for my attention. " I looked for the millionth time at my house. "We need to call the fire department," I whispered. I pulled my blackberry out and dialed 911. "911 what's your emergency," the lady asked. "My house is on fire can you come please," my voice sounded dead to me. "What's the address ma'am," she asked again. "443 Baker Street Mystic Falls. And can you please hurry," I asked. "We will be right there. May I ask what's your name." I looked at Matt, "Erina Patrova," I replied.

**2 hours later…..**

The fire men had came and drowned the fire. But now here I was left starring at what was my home. I pulled out my phone and called Rose. On the second ring she answered. "What is it," she asked worried. Usually I didn't call Rose unless it was an emergency. "Well our house is not so good," I said sadly. "What happened," she demanded. "Well it kind of was on fire but its now all crumbled and charred. But I didn't get here in time to see the culprit," I said tiredly. "Well the Salvatore's have agreed for me to help them and that we can stay with them so come on over to the Salvatore Boarding house," she said.

With that I got on my motorcycle and sped off to the Salvatore Mansion.

_Hey sorry guys post more but don't have computer at my house soooo sorry. __L_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey sorry I'll have more in this chapter_

_13_

**Chapter 4**

I got there 5 minutes later. I was bad about staying under the speed limits, issues with authorities. I parked my bike in the driveway and got off. I walked up to the door and knocked. _Bang, bang._ I heard footsteps. The door opened, there standing in the doorway was Saint Stefan himself. As soon as I saw him I ran up and hugged him.

I had known Stefan since Lexi had introduced Rose and I. He had finally cut his hair. God that mullet was not really his style.

He hugged me back roughly pulling me off the ground. Finally when he put me down still holding me. We starred at each other for what seemed like eternity. "Hi," I said smiling. "Hmm, hello," he grinned in return. Then I heard stupid Elena come up. _Ugh such a buzz kill, I thought._ I felt Stefan release me immediately. I knew we couldn't be close like that around his so called human.

"Oh hi Erina," Elena smiled innocently. I grimaced I hated it when people I didn't really know call me Erina, "Its Erin. And hello." My voice sounded close to Rose but more gentle. I pulled my jacket off, then took the clip out of my dark hair. It was still wet because it was so freaking thick. "Well what room will I be staying in," I asked looking at Stefan raising my eyebrows up and done. "You will be staying in the room next to me," Rose smirked walking in the entrance way.

"Well if I'm staying in the room next to you, I don't want to hear any nasty stuff at night," I smiled devilishly. She glared at me. I smiled I turned to Stefan, "Which room is yours? Because I would just love to see your bed," I winked. "Um I would but I've got to take Elena home," he said winking back. "And we should be leaving now," Elena said giving me a nasty look. I knew that, that look meant if I stepped out of line she'd stake me. "Bye," giving her a challenging smirk. With that I walked over to the stairs. "Rose come assist me to my room please," I smiled.

We went up stairs and pasted like 7 bedrooms I couldn't tell which one was Stefan's. The Rose stopped abruptly. "This one is yours. I'm on the left," she said then walked back downstairs. I opened the door to find a beautiful room. It had deep rich purple walls with black trimming. The furniture was glossy black wood. I gasped when I saw the bed. It was a king size mattress with violet Egyptian cotton sheets and grey comforter.

_Man I'm sure going to like living here. Especially sleeping!_ I went over and sat on the bed. It felt like I was sitting on a cloud. I was quickly brought out of my day dreaming when I heard a knock. I turned to see a god.

He had glossy black hair with icy blue eyes. He was dressed in total black. _Oh crap I was always a sucker for emo guys!_ I opened my mouth to say hi but to my surprise nothing came out. I quickly snapped my mouth closed. He grinned. _Oh great and he's cocky too._

He looked me over like I was the most delicious dessert ever._ Great now he thinks I'm some gay candy bar_. "You can stop starring at me like I'm some appetizer. It's very uncomfortable you know," I said sarcastically. He just chuckled and smirked, "A: you do look delicious. B; how am I making you uncomfortable," He asked grinning evilly. "Well 1: God I hope you know the rest of the alphabet and 2: normal people don't like being starred at for so long," I said smirking evilly back. He grinned, "Mm I like feisty girls, they usually have a lot of fire in their blood."

"Well for your information kind jerk I'm tired, and would love to sleep I've got school in the morning apparently," I said like it was 1800s again. "Well in that case I would love to take you to school in the morning," Damon replied. "Ugh fine whatever you want just as long as you leave my room," I said laying down on my bed with my feet still hanging over the bed.

I heard him leave. I laid there watching my ceiling fan go round and round for like 3 hours._ Ugh I need to get out of this house. _I got up and fixed my hair in the mirror. I crept out the door and down the stairs. I looked to my left, the parlor's light was still on so I vamp sped out the door. As soon as I got outside I saw a half moon. _Wow not long till a full moon._ I felt the cool breeze hit me. I could smell evergreen trees and pine needles. I thought about riding my motorcycle, but thought other wise. I walked instead. I walked about 3miles. Finally I was in town. I walked to the Mystic Grill.

I walked in and saw the bar._ Mm strawberry daiquiri sounds great right about now._ I walked over and sat at a bar stool. The bartender looked at me funny. "Aren't you a little young for drinking." I looked at him smirking. I leaned close, "I'm old enough to drink and you will let me for free too," I said compelling him. "Your old enough to drink and all your drinks are on the house," he said repeating back.

He brought me a strawberry daiquiri. I sat there drinking it slowly. Then I felt someone behind me. I knew who it was right away. From the way he leaned into my neck and breathed seductively.

I smiled, "Oh hello Mr. Salvatore."

_**If I get good reviews then I'll write even sooner. Which Salvatore do you think it is. Send me a review of who it is and the most votes on the brother will win…**_


End file.
